


Locked In

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Locked In, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Graduation, Protective Koga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, protective soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Anzu and Koga find themselves locked in a costume room that can only be opened from the outside. Unfortunately, everyone has already gone home for the day.Looks like the two soulmates are in for a long night.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my UndeadAn platonic soulmates AU. It's a few years after they've all graduated and started living together.

“I dunno who’s fuckin’ in charge of lockin’ up this place, but I’m gonna find out as soon as we get out of here and kick their ass. Don’t even think about tryin’ to stop me, Anzu.”

Anzu huffs in amusement at Koga’s declaration. “While I understand your feelings, just stick with chewing them out, Koga-kun. Idols shouldn’t be getting violent, you know.”

Her soulmate grumbles a few choice words under his breath. “I still can’t believe not a single fuckin' person came by to make sure no one was still here. We’re gonna be stuck here all fuckin’ night.”

By here, Koga is referring to the costume room they are currently stuck inside. Apparently, the room’s door locks automatically, so if the door closes behind you after you enter it, you’re trapped inside until someone unlocks the door. 

At first, it was just Anzu who was trapped. She was checking over the costumes that were going to be used in an upcoming photo shoot when the door stop holding the door open came loose, causing the door to slam shut while she was still inside the room.

About two hours after this happened, Koga came looking for her, having noticed her prolonged absence. At that time, he had finished taking pictures for the photo shoot he was participating in and was ready to go home. 

Since he was the only member of Undead in this particular photo shoot, Koga was free to go as soon as he was done getting his pictures taken. However, once he realized Anzu was gone, the grey haired idol went looking for her since they had planned on going home together.

Using his keen sense of smell, Koga was able to find Anzu who had dozed off while waiting for someone to open the door. Unfortunately, he hadn’t known about the door’s automatic lock so when he went to wake her up, Koga let the door close behind him, resulting in him becoming trapped as well.

Regrettably, no one else has approached the costume room since then, resulting in the two soulmates being stuck there for the last several hours. To make matters worse, they’re stuck in the one room in the whole building where their phones have no service, so they’re unable to call for help. 

That means their other soulmates have no idea about their current situation. They were all out on separate jobs today, so the other members of Undead are nowhere near their current location. Their soulmates probably won’t realize something’s wrong until they get home and notice that Anzu and Koga haven’t gotten home yet.

While the soul bond they all share does let them know when one of them is in distress, they mostly only feel particularly strong emotions through the bond. As of right now, the only emotions Koga and Anzu are feeling are frustration and exhaustion, so their soulmates likely won’t realize something is wrong right away.

Koga continues to pace across the room. “This is so fuckin’ stupid. Who puts an automatic lock on a fuckin’ costume room? They afraid someone’s gonna bust in this place to steal a fuckin’ costume of all things?”

Shrugging, Anzu hugs her knees. “I guess. These are pretty pricey costumes, so maybe they’re worried that someone would want to take them.” 

With a growl, Koga kicks the door after his pacing brings him back to the front of the room. “What pisses me off the most is that besides me no one has come by here since ya got trapped. Weren’t ya helpin’ them with the costumes when ya got locked in? Why the hell did no one come lookin’ for ya when ya never came back?!”

Her expression softens. Of course, that would be what upsets her soulmate the most. Koga has always been protective of his soulmates, so naturally, he’s upset by the fact that no one came to look for her despite her being gone for so long.

Most likely, everyone has just been too busy with their own tasks to realize Anzu never came back, or they assumed they had just missed her due to bad timing. When she considers those possibilities, the producer can’t bring herself to feel too mad about no one coming to check on her.

Of course, Koga has a different opinion about her situation. While she could share her theories, Anzu knows they wouldn’t appease her soulmate considering how irritated he is.

Instead of doing that, the brunette moves to pat the floor beside where she’s sitting. “Koga-kun, why don’t you take a seat? You’ve been pacing for a while now, and you’ve been busy all day. Aren’t you tired?”

He turns away from the door to face her. At first, it looks like Koga is going to refuse her offer so he can blow off some more steam

However, at the moment he opens his mouth to respond, a chill runs down Anzu’s spine, causing her to shiver. Upon noticing that, the grey haired idol frowns, “Are ya cold?”

Anzu smiles at his show of concern. “I’m okay. The floor is just a little cold that’s all. Unfortunately, there’s not really any other place to sit, so I’ll just have to get used to it.”

His frown deepens in response to her words. With a heavy sigh, Koga walks over to where she’s sitting and takes off his jacket.

He then drops it onto her shoulders before taking a seat on the floor beside her. “Here. You need it more than me.”

She blinks in surprise before turning to grin at him. “You’re so sweet. Thank you.”

A dark blush floods his cheeks. “I’m just takin’ it off ‘cause I’m hot from all that movin’ around that’s all!” 

Giggling, Anzu moves to put on the jacket, relishing in the warmth it provides. “Even so, I’m grateful. I also appreciate you coming to look for me when you could’ve headed straight home instead.”

Koga leans back onto his hands. “I knew something was wrong when I hadn’t seen you in awhile, especially since ya said you’d be done by the time I was done with the shoot. Obviously, I had to come lookin’ for ya. What kind of soulmate would I be if I just left without checkin’ on ya?”

Smiling softly, the brunette moves closer to her soulmate and rests her head on his shoulder. “I’m really lucky to have you for a soulmate. Thank you, Koga-kun.”

His blush from earlier returns at full force. However, despite his obvious embarrassment, Koga makes no move to push her away.

Instead, the grey haired idol wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Idiot. It’s nothin’ ya need to thank me for.”

Her smile grows as she leans further against him, hoping the close contact will help keep her soulmate from getting cold since he’s no longer wearing a jacket. “It’s important to show appreciation even if it’s for something you consider minor. After all, it made me really happy when you came for me. While I hate that you’re stuck here now, I’m glad I’m not here by myself.”

Grumbling, Koga moves to ruffle her hair. “Bastards will get what’s comin’ to ‘em once we get out of here. I’ll make ‘em regret forgettin’ about ya.”

Anzu sighs, “You don’t have to go through all that trouble, Koga-kun. Besides, it wouldn’t be good for you to make a big deal over something like this. If things get bad between you and the staff, that could affect any future jobs you have with them. It’s not worth it.”

A low growl rumbles in his chest. “Of course, it is. But, I understand what you’re tryin’ to say. I don’t wanna cause trouble for the rest of Undead, so I’ll hold back this time. I ain’t makin’ any promises about next time, though, if they pull this kinda shit again.”

She huffs in amusement. “Don’t worry, I’ll be extra careful from now on. I’m making sure I know ahead of time what all doors have automatic locks, and I’ll make sure those doors won’t be able to close on me while I’m in the room.”

Koga snorts, “If ya still get yourself locked in a room, I’m gonna come find ya just to laugh at ya for bein’ stupid enough to let this happen again.”

The corners of her lips curve upwards. Even after all this, her soulmate still says he’ll come find her. “If that happens, I’ll deserve it. Come save me and laugh as much as you want.”

At that moment, the grey haired idol suddenly stiffens, catching her by surprise. Before she can question him, he asks, “Did ya hear that?”

Her eyebrows furrow. “No? Hear what?”

Just as those words leave her mouth, the sounds of a dog barking and the shouting of three familiar voices reach her ears.

“Koga! Anzu!”

“Anzu-chan! Koga-kun!”

“Oogami! Anzu!”

Their eyes grow large in shock. When they turn to look at each other, Anzu sees Koga gaping in disbelief. “You have got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me. How the fuck did they find us?”

All she can do is shrug her shoulders, feeling just as astounded as him. Then, upon realizing they need to respond, the brunette pulls away from her soulmate to shout. “We’re in here!”

Naturally, Koga is quick to follow her lead. “The door’s fuckin’ locked! You gotta get the keys to it!”

Seconds after he says that, the door abruptly swings open, courtesy of a hard kick from Adonis. Both Anzu and Koga jolt in surprise while the latter yells, “What the fuck, Adonis?!”

At the sight of his missing soulmates, Adonis’ tense expression relaxes. “I’m glad we were able to find you two. We had been worried when you never came home. Are you both alright?”

Before they can reply, Leon comes dashing into the room followed by a worried Rei and Kaoru. Koga holds out his arms for the dog when he leaps toward his owner. 

The grey haired idol smiles as he pets Leon who barks a greeting. “Hey, buddy, sorry for worryin’ ya. We’re alright, I promise.”

Since he’s focused on his dog, Koga is unable to dodge Rei who moves to hug the younger boy. “Koga! Are you alright?!”

As the dark haired idol fusses over him, Koga turns red from embarrassment. “I’m fine, Sakuma-senpai. You’re worryin’ too much. We just got locked inside.”

That’s when he suddenly freezes. Immediately, the grey haired idol looks toward the doorway which Adonis was about to move away from. “Adonis, wait! Hold the door open! It automatically locks!”

At his shout, the purple haired boy quickly freezes and moves to catch the door before it can close behind him. “So, that’s how you two got locked inside this room. I’m glad you warned me in time. I’ll remain here until everyone evacuates the room.”

While Koga tries to get Rei to stop fussing over him so he can get off the floor, Anzu has Kaoru worrying over her. “I was super worried, Anzu-chan. We didn’t know where either of you were, and we couldn’t reach you through your phones.”

A guilty frown appears on her face as he helps her to her feet. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Kaoru-san. We would’ve called, but our phones don’t have service in this room for some reason. So, we had to wait until someone came by to unlock the door.”

He hugs her close. “You don’t need to apologize. Obviously, you guys just had some really bad luck. I’m glad you’re both alright.”

Around that time, Koga finally manages to get to his feet. Although, he’s unable to avoid Rei’s hovering. “Let’s get outta here already. Come on, Leon.”

With a cheerful bark, Leon immediately follows after his owner as the grey haired idol heads for the door. When he approaches Adonis, Koga frowns, “You alright, Adonis? Kickin’ the door open didn’t hurt ya, did it?”

Adonis softly smiles as he shakes his head.“I’m alright. The door isn’t that thick, so it was no trouble for me to force open.”

His expression turns worried. “Although, I worry I might have damaged it. I will have to apologize later and offer to pay for the repairs.”

Snorting, Koga moves to clap him on the shoulder. “Forget that. Coverin’ the repairs is the least those bastards can do to make up for leavin’ me and Anzu here trapped.”

Rei chuckles, “I would have to agree with Koga. It is the nightwatchman’s responsibility for not doing his job properly.”

As they move to exit the room, Kaoru starts snickering. “You guys really missed out. Seeing Rei-kun go after the guy on night watch duty was great. I’ve never seen a guy look so terrified.”

A little pout forms on Koga’s lips. “Sakuma-senpai, you took the best part. I was lookin’ forward to layin’ into the bastard.”

The dark haired idol smiles as he slings an arm across the younger boy’s shoulders. “I apologize, Koga. If you’d like, you can have words with him on the way out.”

While he takes a few minutes to consider the idea, in the end, Koga just shakes his head. “Nah, forget about it. I’m exhausted. The sooner I can leave this place and get to bed, the better.”

That’s when Anzu decides to ask a question that has been on her mind for a while now. “How did you guys know where to find us?”

Kaoru wraps an arm around her shoulders before jabbing a thumb in Rei’s direction. “Once we realized something was wrong, Rei-kun used his connections to find out when and where you two were last seen. Everything eventually pointed to you guys still being here, so we brought Leon-chan to help us search the place. Thanks to Rei-kun, the guy on night watch duty let us inside without any issues.”

Adonis nods his head. “Sakuma-senpai’s information gathering and persuasive skills truly are remarkable.”

Noticing the amazed look Anzu aims his way, Rei directs his smile at her before reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. “I will use whatever is at my disposal for the sake of my soulmates. Rest assured, whenever you are in trouble, I will come to your aid post haste.”

The corners of her lips curve upwards. “Thank you, Rei-san.”

His smile grows as he interlocks their fingers, keeping her hand held in his. “There’s no need to thank me, my dear~”

On his other side, Koga averts his gaze as he mutters his thanks as well, making Rei chuckle. Koga and Anzu also make sure to convey their gratitude to Kaoru, Adonis, and Leon for also coming to their rescue.

A proud grin forms on Koga’s face as he looks down at Leon. “You did great, Leon. As expected, nothin’ can escape your killer senses. I’m sure you’d have been able to find us no matter where we were.”

Leon barks to show his agreement while everyone else watches the exchange with amusement. Around that time, the group finally exits the building and passes the nightwatchman’s station. 

When he catches sight of the grinning Rei, the guard immediately stiffens. Koga just gives the guy an annoyed glare while a sheepish Anzu gives him a slight bow, feeling a little bad for the poor guard since she still feels responsible for causing this whole mess.

After they leave, everyone piles into the car that was brought, with Kaoru taking the driver’s seat. While Rei commandeers the front seat, Anzu slides into the back, putting her in the seat in between her other two soulmates. Leon, of course, makes himself comfortable in his owner’s lap. 

Once they’re seated, Adonis pulls out some snacks and hands them to Anzu and Koga. “You’re probably hungry since you haven’t had the chance to eat dinner. This should tide you over until we get home.”

Anzu gives him a hug to thank him before taking a bite of the bread he brought. Koga grins to show his thanks before digging into the food.

And, just like that, everything is as it should be. The five soulmates are together, and everyone is safe and sound. 

As far as they're concerned, nothing is better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea what all Undead will be doing once they all graduate, I just guessed it'd be similar to other idol games where idols get all kinds of work and not all of it is group work which is why only Koga was involved in that particular photo shoot and why the other guys were at other locations. Anzu just happened to have work to do at the location Koga was and ended up volunteering her services once that work was done since she's all about helping haha
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! ^-^


End file.
